Snowflakes and Rose Petals
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: With thousands of teeth and several cities in desperate need of snow, can Jack and Tooth find time for themselves this holiday? (Late) Valentine's Day One-shot!


Snowflakes on Rose Petals

Summary: With thousands of teeth and several cities in desperate need of snow, can Jack and Tooth find time for themselves this holiday? Valentine's Day One-shot!

A/N: Although I recognize that Valentine's Day is an over-commercialized, historically inaccurate excuse to induce profit on candy, chocolate and cards; I always find February 14th monumental for some reason or other. To all the couples out there, congrats- and for all the singles (myself included) don't be afraid to show love for yourself, V-day isn't just for lovers! So (because I'm lacking in the update compartment) here's a RainbowSnowcone delight I crafted for your reading pleasure!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians elements expressed in this fanfic, they belong to William Joyce.

Enjoy!

-Frostbite-

It had started as simple drops of freezing cold rain. Liquid poured from the sky, bone-chilling in temperature as it charged toward the ground; hitting cars, umbrellas, plants or whatever object dared to face their wrath. They pounded the ground heartily, their efforts coming to a furious end.

The attack went on for hours, never ceasing once- until the air temperature plummeted. Drops of liquid morphed into crystalline snowflakes, slowing their fall from a plummet to a gentle glide. In mere moments, rain turned to snow and flurries fell from the sky.

Jack Frost watched this transformation from afar in the sky. He's done this job a thousand times and yet; each time he created something different, something unique. Every snowflake was destined to never look like another, with a special design all it's own. However, there was creating for fun and creating for... a profession.

The large amount of freezing precipitation had grown on the east coast, making it easy to create snow. So easy, that he knew the mortal humans would be predicting a large snow fall the next few days.

Now he loved bringing snow to people- especially the children of the world he could reach, but there was the flip to that coin that he controlled most of snow and ice, so his weather patterns couldn't always have fun in mind.

He sighed heavily, he had been busy all day, channeling snow and ice across the east coast- and on any other day he wouldn't have minded as much.

But today wasn't an ordinary day.

Today was February 14th, Valentine's Day.

Normally, this holiday would time would pass for him as just another number on the calendar, if he hadn't have met Toothiana.

At first, he assumed his attraction to her was a by-product of his hundreds of years of solitude, just a desire for physical contact. However as he became more comfortable around the other guardians; she still made his heart freeze with every touch of her soft hands, her gentle caresses making a light blue hue rise to his face. Her attention and affection for him was unlike anything he ever experience and sent him through loops. It wasn't until he seriously considered his feelings that he recognized, or acknowledged, he was in love with her. He hadn't told her yet- he wished to tell her sometime over the period of the passed day, but now that seemed an impossibility. The inimitable nature of creating joy for others made his job bearable- but now... To miss out on his own joy, he couldn't help feeling jilted.

He knew it was selfish- and that he could simply tell her tomorrow- but something about this holiday made the idea of confessing his emotions feel even more right.

The clock on a nearby building rung out the eleven o'clock hour, harshly calling him back to reality.

"Still five more states..." There was no way by the moon he could pull off a decent snowfall and make it to the Tooth Palace before the twelfth hour.

He could have just abandoned his place and fly east now, and maybe make it in time, but with a cost of children with high hopes of a white, winter wonderland, waking up to green grass and sun.

He wouldn't be able to do that to his believers, not after he finally was visible. Deep down he had the suspicion she would understand (She was always so concerned and caring) and she herself was probably too busy to see him (not that he minded, she was a busy woman) That still didn't stop him from feeling depressed about missing Tooth though.

-Frostbite-

The rainbow-dressed, hummingbird hybrid darted across the dark sky, wings a pink blur connected to her back. Tonight's work was slower than she originally anticipated, like the population of children the world over had made a compact not to lose any teeth. Toothiana hadn't minded the change much, it was like a little break. Besides, if the tooth fairy wanted any time off from we work, today would be the day for it. Valentine's Day- Cupid's busiest day ever. While usually the day passed with her and box of sugar-free chocolate, she felt obliged to this holiday for a secretly great reason.

Jack Frost.

How she had sauce feelings for him! Feelings she first thought of a simple crush that would fade, but never did. She cherished her moments alone, wherever and whenever the happened to meet. It wasn't until one occasion when thy had parted, she had watched him go with a pain in her rapidly beating heart.

It was then she realized the depth of her love. It was scary at first, but slowly she accepted it; the problem came with telling the winter hellion. She was scared- of rejection, of awkwardness that would follow, and the chance of losing his friendship. Tooth could never bear that on her mind for eternity. However her true emotions seemed to eat her alive; every time she meet his ice blue eyes her inner feelings pounded at her mouth and heart for release. The fairy queen felt she didn't tell Jack soon, she would burst out and say it a less appropriate moment- definitely not her intention. So as the night of February 14th came, Toothiana set out with an agenda- find Jack Frost and tell him.

With a satchel around her waist, she headed for North America, the place she knew she would most likely find the cold guardian. After following the long trail of snow covered cities and towns, she approached a lightly snowing town somewhere in the northern Appalachian mountain range.

As the snow rained down, she couldn't help but notice the unique snowflakes up close, which was rare for the busy-body tooth fairy to stop and notice anything in detail. A warm smile lot her face as flakes of cold landed on her feathers, face and eye-lashes; soft kisses against her skin. She briefly wondered if Jack's lips felt like snowflakes- cold but delicate. The thought of the spirit called her back to her mission and her eyes opened and scanned the sky.

Tooth caught sight of him sitting atop a rooftop, hood up and head dropped down. Biting her lower lip, the guardian of memories wondered if she turn back, he didn't look in the mood for company. However, her mind argued that if she left now, she might not ever gain the courage, or time, to attempt this again. Swallowing lightly, she fluttered to him, coughing for him to notice her presence.

-Frostbite-

Jack looked up at the sound of another person. The white-haired spirit nearly jumped at the sight of his secret-beloved hovering before him, uncharacteristically quiet.

"T-Tooth?"

"Hello Jack." She gives him a friendly smile, that speeds his heart up apace. "You did a beautiful job with the snow."

He silently takes in more frigid air to calm his nerves, she was complimenting his work? Oh this was just too much for his weakened physical and emotional state.

"Thanks." The teen-looking guardian feared that if he said more, his voice would tremble or break. Tooth nodded, taking a spot by his side, legs curled up beside her.

For a while they are both silent- the silence not uncomfortable but almost forced upon the pair.

"I brought you something." Her voice catches his ears as he pulls the hood away from his head, turning to meet her face-to-face. The fairy reaches into her bag and removes a beautiful red rose from it's compartment, fully exposing it to the cold atmosphere. Jack could hardly believe the flora was there; being a winter-bound spirit, he hardly saw any green at all.

His blue eyes widened, drinking in the vibrant color, hands barely reaching out wanting to feel for curiosities sake.

It wasn't until frost nipped at the tips of the scarlet petals that it struck him hard. There was a reason nothing grew in winter- it was to harsh, cold and unthankful.

That was the last thing he wanted to be.

Tooth's brightness dimmed as she realized the irony of her choice- and mentally kicked herself for it.

"I-I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have been so insensitive-"

Swiftly, he gripped her hands that held the rose. She gasped at the sudden temperature around her dropped. Her amethyst eyes look to his, seeing some raw emotion she had never seen before boil in his pools of blue.

"No, I-I think it's beautiful." He musters his voice, looking straight at her, "But to be honest, I wanted to see you more."

Tooth tried to bring herself to some reply but her usual talkative attitude fled and she was left squeaking like a mini-fairy, "...Really?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you." Jack took a breath, "If it wasn't for this snow storm, I wanted to spend it with you. Nobody should have to spend Valentine's Day alone."

Her hands had went numb from the cold but she could hardly care less, his words held her attention.

"Tooth- you do something to me no one else has done. You've given me something I needed but never had for three hundred years." Jack leaned in ever so slightly, his pale lips forming his emotionally charged statement, "You gave me love."

The radiant fairy breathed out, her breath condensing in a visible cloud in between them. "Nobody deserves to be alone."

Jack wet his lips, his eyes drifting down to her mauve lips that quivered because of the cold. Seeing her shivering, made him sigh; slowly he pulled his hands back, knowing making the tooth fairy freeze wouldn't prove anything.

What he didn't expect was for her to speak, "I love you."

He almost wanted to fake mishearing her to hear those words again. Jack blinked, fully taking in what she was now rambling-

"I love you Jack Frost- I always have, since I met you. Your amazing, caring, strong and you care about everyone that matters to you. Your teeth are the whitest ever, your eyes are piercing in blue- I-I just don't to lose your friendship... After all... who could love a hummingbird hybrid..."

Toothiana would have went on if she could speak. Jack suddenly gained his senses backs and pressed his lips to hers. She tended in shock but later settled, closing her eyes and tilting her head to increase their closeness. This was heaven to both guardians as their first kiss was brimmed with happiness and admiration. Snowflakes continued to fall on the couple as they separated.

"I love you too, Tooth." He breathed happily, a contagious smile spreading across his face. The fairy gasped, wrapping he hand around the side of his face, hand far to numb to feel anymore cold. She caught his smile, elated higher than ever before. Suddenly, overcome with emotion, the snow spirit swooped the fairy up, clutching her close and laughed.

The red rose that the queen offered the prince of winter lay on the rooftop, snowflakes laying in the petals giving it a lustrous beauty indescribable by words. True flowers never grew in winter's grasp, but on some occasions- love did.

-Frostbite-

I hope you all enjoyed that, I know I loved writing it. Please read and review, it's really appreciated.

-Phoenix


End file.
